And I love her
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Grace is a 17-year-old girl that is strong, independent and is capable of living alone;Sam Roth is an 18-year-old boy who shape shifts depending on the temperature. Are they really suited or is it destiny to be torn apart?   Rated M for LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well this story and its characters all seem to belong to Maggie Steifvater and that i am making NO money or profit from this recreational writing! {BUMMER}

Authors Note: Hi. Well this is a one/two shot {that may make it further- depending on reviews} of Sam and Grace. Grace is a 17-year-old girl that is strong, independent and is capable of living alone while her parents roam the earth on expensive and fruitful holidays, none of which involves Grace.

Sam Roth is an 18-year-old boy who shape shifts depending on the temperature. His world fluctuates constantly due to being a werewolf. Sam and Grace have been dating secretly behind Grace's parents backs, but this story takes place in Grace's bed after her parents return from their holiday, nothing drastic and no visual LEMONS just a bit of cuddling... {We will see though}

I would love for you all to read it, knowing that I love these books so much and i want to make sure that they are almost identical. I am calling this a one/two shot but if people {YOU} do comment and ask for more than i am more than willing to provide!

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Lots of love,

Leah xxxx

p.s. there is a video on YouTube that i have listened to on repeat called "Shiver- Summer Girl" and this has helped paint the picture of this story! Thank you to whoever the creator is! x

Grace's Point of View...

"Grace? You home?" I heard the distinct, long awaited voice of my mother shouting from the front door. The bang of the door rattled the windowpane above my bed. I jumped from my bed and raced down forgetting about all my schoolbooks on my bed.

"Mom! Dad! You are back!" I yelled with excitement leaping into my mom's arms. She laughed her musical laugh as she enveloped me in her warm arms. She kissed my head as my dad made his way through the cluttered hallway and into the warm kitchen. Mom and I followed and took a seat around the kitchen table.

"So how was your trip?" I asked eager to find out about all the amazing things they do. Last year they went to a little island off the coast of Spain and told me about all the amazing boat trips they went on and all the wonderful fish and how the sun shone over the island the entire time they visited. I had wished to go but it was in the midst of the term and i felt it to be of an annoyance if i were to miss work then. Only this time my parents made a shorter trip to Canada. They had been planning for months, telling me all about it and all the amazing activities they planned- none involving me.

My mother say holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her small petite hands as she began her story.

"Oh Grace, it was spectacular! The Niagara Falls is the most breath taking sight in this world! I was able to paint for a while, because of some of the torturous storms, but it really was as amazing as Uncle Bennett said they would be." And for hours, i sat at the Kitchen table clutching mug after mug of tea and coffee, listening to the fabulous views from the balcony, the exquisite food tasted at the festival. To some extent you may agree, this was a form of self torture- but i saw it more as an... Experience and a distraction.

Sam and I have been secretly meeting at night and sometimes during the day after my dad found him in the backyard with a massive gash to his side. He recognised Sam as the "missing" boy advertised in all the newspapers and stalls around town, but in fact Sam was none of them, they were all little posters that his brother Paul found hilarious to post up. My father seemed set on handing in Sam but i didn't like the idea of losing him and so we hid from my parents. Each night my parents would at some point go to bed without checking on me, after an hour of silence i would creep back down the stairs and unlatch the patio door in hope that Sam would be equally silent coming in. Without fail, he would slowly and silently move the door and manoeuvre into the kitchen and into my arms. He would follow me back up the stairs and into my bedroom, where he would hold me and comfort me. I never missed my parents when they left to go on their expensive and dashing holidays but if Sam was not with me, i became flustered and panicked!

"I am so glad you were up. Paul has been driving me insane these past few hours! I don't know what i would have done!" He whispered into my neck as my head rested on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me. Thankfully it was summer and Sam didn't have to worry about changing in front of me or being affected by the cold. Admittedly, some nights i wished it was cold as he would hug me and keep me close to him, delving into my heat supply. But the feeling of Sam close to me brought an immeasurable amount of satisfaction and security to me.

Tonight the air was cool and rather biting, which could only lead to Sam holding onto me. His warm, strong arms creating a bedding around me as i snuggle into his chest, keeping his closer. I mould to his body as he kisses my neck.

"I wrote another song for you, Grace." He whispered into my hair, sending light chills down my spine. I turned slightly to look to him. His face glowed in the moonlight coming from my window.

"Yeah, and what do you say about me?" I smile, as he kisses the tip of my nose, before moving my hair and kissing from behind my ear down my neck to my collarbone, there he kisses once before replying.

"You will have to wait and see. It is a surprise!" He chuckles as he moves his face away from me, and back to leaning his chin lightly on the top of my head. I turn my body fully so my front is pressed against his.

"That is unfair! You can't tell me, you have composed a song for me and not tell me its meaning! Unfair rules Samuel K Roth!" I poked his chest before bringing his face down to being inches from mine. i could feel his warm breath tickling my lips, making me run my tongue between my lips. He watches me, before closing the gap and pulling me closer. His hands run down from where they lay under my shoulders to my hips as the other snakes its way around my neck and burying deep into my hair. His mouth was moist and moved smoothly with mine as he pushed deeper to me. His tongue ran a slow line across my bottom lip before pressing for an entrance. I granted access, his tongue slips by my lips as my tongue greets his with a slow movement.

He pulls back but leaves his hands in place. "Grace, you are the most stubborn gal I know!" He chuckles as i lean up and gently bite his nose.

"And you Sam are the most teasing boyfriend!" I giggle as he dips his head and kisses in the crook of my neck. I lean into him as he lightly growls against me, sending vibrations through my body. I wrap my legs around his and pull closer to him. He wraps his arms around me in a protective way before resting his mouth on my forehead.

"Goodnight Grace."

"Night Sam." I fall into a deep slumber with a smile on my face and in the arms of my existence.

So readers, what are your views? Is this an okay beginning? Should i post the second chapter of Sam's point of view?

Off the record- is it just me or Is Sam like the perfect boyfriend in the real book? I wish my boyfriend was like him? Lol sorry Hun!

Anyway, Please review and tell me how you think i have done! I love constructive critism, it helps me improve and it helps my English at school! Lol- teacher will be chuffed to hear that! Haha

Signing out for now,

Leah xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well this story and its characters all seem to belong to Maggie Steifvater and that i am making NO money or profit from this recreational writing! {BUMMER}

Authors Note: Hi. Grace is a 17-year-old girl that is strong, independent and is capable of living alone while her parents roam the earth on expensive and fruitful holidays, none of which involves Grace.

Sam Roth is an 18-year-old boy who shape shifts depending on the temperature. His world fluctuates constantly due to being a werewolf. Sam and Grace have been dating secretly behind Grace's parents backs, but this story takes place in Grace's bed after her parents return from their holiday, nothing drastic and LEMONS- People like the lemons and limes!

I would love for you all to read it, knowing that I love these books so much and i want to make sure that they are almost identical. There is a video on YouTube that i have listened to on repeat called "Shiver- Summer Girl" and this has helped paint the picture of this story! Thank you to whoever the creator is! x

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Lots of love,

Leah xxxx

_**Sam...**_

The rays of sun trickle into Grace's room, pooling on the cream carpet. I watch as small shadows pass the sun and then out of sight. Grace lay still in my arms as i hummed the song i wrote earlier for her.

_I see us together running/ the wind blowing through your hair/ I offer you my love as a sacrifice/_

The melody of the guitar played slowly in my head as she stirred by my side, tucked under my arm. She turned letting her hand rest over my heart, holding me to her.

_I live in your world once more and spend every moment with you/ breathing your life, the same way/ you have shown me so much more than i could believe._

"Good morning." She sang in her melodic voice, making me smile and shuffle down to come face to face with her watching me. Her smile gleamed in the sun as did her golden, lush hair sprawled over my arm.

_I will believe all your lies and fairy tales if you love me truly/ I see you and I together._

"Morning to you," Kissing the tip of her nose, she laughed as I rolled over and cuddled into her. I captured her mouth and kissed her silently as she wrapped her arms around my naked back. She giggles as she cuddles closer to me. I suddenly felt her tense her body, in my hold. Her hand slipped down to rest on my hip. Her fingers lightly danced over the rim of my boxers. I moved to look down at her, she looked up at me with a twinkle of guilt but a river of lust flowing through her eyes. Her sparkling eyes, pleaded silently with me as i tried to stop myself from being the animal everyone expected me to be. I drew a sharp breath in before, moving her hand away. It pained me but i had to; her parents were in the next room, and she had to be ready for school. She looked at me with sadness as she pushed off me, moving to her wardrobe. Standing there, i watched her body. She wore little to bed for me. she said it was easier to pass heat over, but i knew she liked the feeling of us being close and intimate. Her skin glowed an autumn yellow colour as she pulled out a red long sleeved top. Placing it on the back of her chair, she returned to pick out what she was going to wear on the bottom half, covering her long, thin, tight legs that made me _happy_ in a sense. I sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up to my shoulders, protecting me from the nip of frost outside.

She reached around her back and her fingers delicately found the clasp of her black bra. I stood up, and silently walked behind her. unaware, she gasped when she felt my hands lightly settle on hers, unclasping the bra. She pressed her chin to her shoulder and looked at me, breathing lightly, i kissed her shoulder as my hands worked around her stomach, and held her close to me as i caressed her shoulder with hot kisses. Her hands fell onto mine and held them tightly to her flat stomach.

"I am sorry, my angel." I whispered against her skin, she hummed lightly as she closed her eyes and rolled her head onto my other shoulder, giving me a wider area to caress over her neck. Sucking lightly on her tense muscle she moaned almost inaudibly. My hand moves up her stomach to the side of her breast, she follows and clasps her fingers with mine as she suddenly turns to face me.

"You- know how to –" I ran my hands up to cup around her neck and pushed it back slightly letting me gain access to her mouth more easily. She silenced as my lips cached on with hers, slow, warm and lustful she tasted of mint as my tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking silently to gain entrance. She obediently obeyed as she parted her lips, letting my tongue slip by.

"Grace, honey are you up?" I hear her mom speak suddenly through the door. I jerk away as she stands stunned. Clearing her throat she moves away from me and closes her wardrobe door.

"Yeah Mom, i am up!" She shouts back as she pulls on another bra, this time it was a silk red lace, framing her breasts perfectly. She looks to me as i jump back into her bed and cover my eyes for her to change her underwear. I hear her wrestling with jeans and the zip lightly pulls up. "okay." She whispers as she walks over to bed as i uncover my eyes she slowly crawls on the bed, stalking towards me with a smile so sharp she looked seductively amazing. I ran my tongue over my now dry lips as she straddles my legs, coming closer and closer to me. she stops inches away from my mouth as my hands reach up and hold her neck, pushing her hair back and holding onto her neck, tilting her head forward, i close the gap and connect our mouths. She sighs as i feel her hands resting on my chest run up my body and wrap around my neck. Her body stretched over me, i slip my hands down to where her top rids up. Holding on to her stomach, I pull her closer to me, her skin warm against my touch, rubs against my stomach. She sighs as she pulls inches away from me.

"Sam, tonight?" was all she spoke, before she climbed off me and the bed and went to collect her bag, lying limp on the ground by her bedroom door. I thought about her request, was i ready to do it again with her? was i wanting to damn her to being with me for longer? Could a second time open the wounds of the possibility i might never change human again this winter? I sighed, i wanted her really badly and looking at her standing there, i nodded. She smiled as she waved good bye and left the room.

I climbed off her bed as i heard the door bang shut a while after Grace left the room. The house was silent. Not a sound, only the clock ticking in the kitchen. I sighed, walking to the bathroom, i climbed into a hot shower, welcoming the feeling of the water loosening all the sexual tension Grace built up before leaving me. Washing my face, i hear a howl outside. It was unusual since they only howled heartily, like that at night and Grace and I would listen to them, communicating through no words.

Shutting off the water after washing, i pull on a fresh pair of boxers Grace kept in the cabinet under the sink; her parents never used her bathroom so it was safe to do so. Yanking my jeans on and socks following, I towel my hair before opening a window and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Returning to the bedroom, i search around for my hoodie. My warm, snug hoodie lay sprawled on the floor at the side of the bed, Grace had taken it off me last night before attacking me with kisses and cuddling. I smile as the thought of Grace and I lying together, innocently talking in all the months to come. Pulling the hoodie on, i zipped it up and made my way to the kitchen, Grace always left out her cereal for me, with a note in the box. I pulled out the note and read what she had written in scrawled handwriting,

_Sam, I love you and can't wait til tonight! _

_Big Kisses, Grace xxx_

I smile. She was so affectionate, and perfect. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, another howl sounds outside but closer. I walk to the patio windows and see a small white wolf watching into the house. Shelby. She was due a change though, she had another few years before she could properly change. I opened the door slightly, feeling the frosty breeze nipping at me, and whistled. Making her prick her ears as she watched me. she crouched down as she leapt over the fence, walking with a feminine swagger she stood at the bottom of the porch and growled at me.

"What do you want, Shelby?" I asked not meaning to sound so curt. She growled before she ran back into the woods only to return later with a black hat, cowboy style; it was Becks. I recognised it from the days we spent, outside building the shed where all the emergency kit was left. Snatching the hat from her jaws, she whined as she turned to look back at the wood, the trees swaying and a cold breeze getting colder and colder, i began to shake.

"Shelby, go!" I shouted, running back into the warmth of the house. The wolf stomped around for a while before sighing and running back into the wood. I clutched Beck's hat to my chest, praying he was ok!

"Sam, you home?" I heard the voice of my angel shouting from the hallway, i was in her room reading a fine novel when i heard her dainty footsteps start on the stairs.

"In the bedroom!" I shouted back, folding the corner of the page of my novel and putting on the bedside table, as the door opened to reveal Grace in all her glory. She smiled as she came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." She leaned over and caught my lips in a smooth, warm, missed kiss. I smiled as i became more desperate, my hands moved from being crossed over my chest to resting on her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. they ran down her arms and around her body, resting on her lower back. She did not fight back but welcomed the gesture with the same enthusiasm. She came closer to me, kicking off her shoes and straddling my lap. She pushed up so my face now pointed up to her as her hands ran from my belt hoops to my neck. She cupped my neck as she gave many kisses, all without leaving my mouth.

"I have missed you so much!" She gasps as i remove my mouth from her but to her neck where i scoop her hair back and tilting her head, i gain access to caressing her soft neck. She moans as i nip at random spots on her pulse. She sighs as she returns to sitting on my lap. Looking straight into my eyes, she smiles before kissing the tip of my nose. "Later. I have homework." She smiles as she jumbles off my lap and onto the floor by the bed. Looking up at me, she smiles before pulling out her literature book. I smile as i move to having my legs on either side of her. i position her hair down the centre of her back and she obediently moves for me to push her hair down. I squeeze her shoulders feeling the tension. I begin to massage her shoulders, she reads her book but i knew she was not taking any of it in, she would moan when i hit the right spot. I smiled as she let me loosen her up.

**So guys what do you think? **

**Whose point of view do you want to have the first Lemon in? Sam or Grace? **

**I am looking forward to involving Shelby- I am going to make something huge blow up! Haha this is going to be a big project and i am looking for reviews to tell me what you think!**

**SO please leave a REVIEW! You will make my day! **

**Lemony chapter next! YUM! Haha**

**Leah xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well this story and its characters all seem to belong to Maggie Steifvater and that i am making NO money or profit from this recreational writing! {BUMMER}

Authors Note: Hi. Grace is a 17-year-old girl that is strong, independent and is capable of living alone while her parents roam the earth on expensive and fruitful holidays, none of which involves Grace.

Sam Roth is an 18-year-old boy who shape shifts depending on the temperature. His world fluctuates constantly due to being a werewolf. Sam and Grace have been dating secretly behind Grace's parents backs, but this story takes place in Grace's bed after her parents return from their holiday, nothing drastic but LEMONS- People like the lemons and limes! And as the hard rock cafe slogan is "Love All; Serve All!" I am going to serve up some Lemons and Limes! Haha! boo ya!

I would love for you all to read it, knowing that I love these books so much and i want to make sure that they are almost identical. There is a video on YouTube that i have listened to on repeat called "Shiver- Summer Girl" and this has helped paint the picture of this story! Thank you to whoever the creator is! x

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Lots of love,

Leah xxxx

_**Sam...**_

Her mouth smooth, warm, moist runs over my body as she held me wrists to my hips. She kisses down my chest, stomach and to the rim of my jeans. I feel chills run through my body. She smiles as she pulls away and moves back up my body to straddle my hips, she rests on my thighs as she goes to the hem of her shirt, ready to take it off.

"Grace." I stop her as i hold her hand in place she looks at me confused. I turn us so she is beneath me, i put her hands on my shoulders as i reach for the first button of her shirt. She watches me with lustful eyes and bites the corner of her bottom lip, making me more and more desperate to be in her, feel her around me tightly. She watches my eyes as she reaches up and runs her hands through my hair, as i lean closer to her, she smiles as her hand runs down the side of my face, cupping my cheek.

My hands finally reach the end of her blouse buttons and open it to see her pale skin flushed under my touch. i run my fingers lightly from her waist up her ribs to her red lace bra. She takes a sharp breath as i run along the material around her back and find the clasp. Her eyes light up as i tip her nose with mine and lightly pressing my lips to hers for a brief second as i unclip the clasp. The bra falls limp over her breasts, she looks at it and sighs as she pushes up from the bed, coming closer to me, i move back with her as she scrunches her shoulders together letting her blouse fall effortlessly on to my hands. I wait until her hands have returned to my neck when i remove the blouse and drop it silently onto the ground. Gingerly, she lowers her body back to resting on the bed, i follow to my original position hovering over her. I hook my fingers into the loose straps of her bra and gently tug them off her arms, i come off her and lie next to her body. My face is just above her breasts but to the side. Looking up at her, she smiles peacefully as i feel her fingers run down the back of my head. She watches as i hook my finger under the lace and slowly pull it away from her. Her nipples stand prominent as I move closer to her, resting on one arm i rest my other hand over her stomach. She was warm beneath my touch.

"Grace, my angel, you are so beautiful." I whisper against her skin above her nipple, kissing it delicately she sighs, closing her eyes still running her fingers through my hair. I kiss all her skin around her breasts before running my mouth over her nipple, she opens her eyes and looks at me as i slip her nub into my mouth. She gasps sharply before i begin to suckle on her. She arches her back into my mouth as i roll her between my teeth. She tasted sweet, and innocent.

"Oh Sam!" She pants as i catch a glimpse of her hands travelling to her crevice between her legs. I stop them and she looks shocked at me, i smile as i release her nipple and move to straddle her legs and paying close attention to the button of her jeans as she pushes up and rests on her forearms. She watches my face as i watch my hands gently fondle with the button, she bucks her hips at me, and smiles mischievously as i quickly pop the button, unzipping the zip and slipping my hand into her, closely i move the second layer of material and find the entrance to her clit. She gasps as her head hits the pillow and her dainty fingers grasp the bed sheets. I move to look down over her, her face is fully blessed as she clenches her eyes shut. With my fingers still thrusting quickly in and out of her she gasps as i move to rest my mouth on her collarbones, kissing delicately, nibbling along her bone, she pushes her body into my hand and up to make me apply more pressure to her skin.

"Sam, please!" She begged as her hands released the bed sheets and move to my jeans button. Releasing it, she wriggles them down to my knees as she begins to push her jeans down her legs she gasps as i pull my fingers out of her Kingdom and leave her empty. She watches me as i swiftly remove my jeans from my legs and wriggling with hers off her legs and onto the ground landing in the heap of unwanted clothing. She sits up and pulls my t-shirt over my head, and letting it drop. Left in only her underwear and my boxers, i press my body to hers, getting closer than close. Our skin connecting, the heat transferring. She pushes between us and rips off my boxers leaving me vulnerable to her, but not for long as she takes the liberty and turning onto her back and pushing her underwear down her body, lifting her hips into the air she pushed the small under garment over her bottom and onto her thighs she quickly pushes them off her thighs and down her calves before whipping them off her feet, she lets them drop to the floor as i move to straddle her once more. She watches me with lust and greed in her emerald eyes,

"Grace, are you sure?" She nods as she reaches into her drawer and pulls out a small blue package, instantly i feel the heat rise in my face.

"Please, i don't want to be-" I watch her and nod. She opens the package and pushes it onto my member easily, her hands linger making me gasp and gently nip her shoulder with my mouth as I feel her hands run back up my body whilst hanging over her. "Thank you." She says, sealing my mouth with her lips, gently she bits my lip as i moan into her mouth. Finding her entrance, i rub my tip along her, sending what seemed like shivers into her body, she jerked forward, pressing her hands to my lower back, pushing me closer to her. I suddenly felt shy and innocent. The sudden animalistic urge faded and i became the shy, timid 18-year-old Sam Roth that was scared of going in a bath. Grace cottoned on and flipped us over.

"Sam, take me please! You can and you know it! Sam! Honey, what is wrong?" Grace looks down at me as she straddles my waist. The sheet covered us slightly, but the chill of the outside still managed to hit the skin Grace didn't cover. She bent over me and caught my lips with hers, the animal instinct returned and I flipped us over, my hands ran down from her back to her bottom, over to the inside of her thighs, pushing them apart she tightens her grip on my neck, pulling me closer to her mouth, while licking along my lips. I gasp as i break through her walls, pushing my manhood into her, she arches as she freezes. Her mouth stops as i let her adjust to my size before i began to move. She lay there, stunningly beautiful. Her skin glistened slightly with the slick layer of sweat from our bodies, her hair is swept back away from her face and she continues to kiss me, her mouth tastes of the strawberries lip salve she bought. I began to thrust into her harder and harder taking a deep breath before hitting her core, she moaned as i saw a tear brew at the corner of her eye, it glistened in the light coming from the window. Pulling back from her but still buried deep, i kiss the tear away, she watches me, as she is afraid to move.

"Grace, are you ok?" I ask, knowing she was in pain. Nodding, she gently moves to rest on her forearms as she pushes up closer to me, she kisses my neck, her mouth as delicate as a butterflies wings, gently beating against my skin. I move and she draws in a breath, stopping I slowly flip us around she never releases me but moves to straddle me, continuing to caress my neck, my hands wrap over her back, after pulling her sheet up and over her body, letting it droop over her body. I push her back closer to me and she hisses against my jaw line.

" Grace, Angel what's the matter?" I ask, kissing her shoulder, and gently sucking the same spot, almost as though i was marking her as my territory.

"It is sore for a first time, that's all. Sam, you have made me so- there are no words to explain the emotions in me right now!" She speaks breathlessly against my skin. Gently rolling off me she snuggles into my side. Her leg gently moves up and down mine, her arm wraps around my body pulling me closer to her. she looks up at me through her lashes,

"Thank you." She whispers before kissing my peck, I wrap my arms around her, holding her close, protecting her from all that is wrong with the world kissing the top of her head, her body begins to rest into me, becoming limp. Minutes later a soft snore escaped her lips. I smiled as i moved down to see her face. her angel features kept the innocence of that young girl on the tyre. My heart sank as i caught a glimpse of the scars on her body. I sighed as i kissed her cheek and moved from her side. I pulled my boxers on and jeans. Sitting on the side of the bed, i run my hands through my hair as i focus on a small spot on the floor. I felt guilty; i have just had sex with a girl that i will die for, but the same girl who was dragged by my pack, hurt and looked to me for help. My stomach began to feel so heavy, i silently ran to her bathroom and opened the toilet, vomiting into the pan and I felt no better.

"Sam?" I hear her whisper as she kneels next to me, her hand rubs in circular motions she brushes my hair back from my face and makes a hushed shushing noise, kissing my bare shoulder. "What is wrong?" She whispered as i sat back, resting on my heels. I rub my face, trying to think what i was going to say. Her fingers ran down the hair at the nape of my neck. She wet a face cloth and dabbed it to my forehead. I sighed at the cold relief. Silently, she helps me up and guides me back to her bed, the sheets laid spewed over the bed, showing she got up in a hurry. Sitting on the bottom of the bed, I rest my head in my hands as Grace kneels in front of me her hands cupping the back of my calves loosely. "Sam, you are scaring me! what is wrong, why were you sick? Did i do something?"

"Yeah Grace, you let me do that to you! I didn't want to hurt you like that! I felt sick because i took you, i hurt you, you are meant to be my most-" I felt my voice break as Grace looked up at me with worried eyes. "Grace, you trusted me, you looked for me that night the pack got you, and you looked for me for protection, for loyalty and for security. Just now, i gave in to my animal instinct. I don't ever want to do that to you again, lose control like that felt so," She stopped me, kissing my mouth, grasping at my neck, holding me there, my whole body relaxed into her touch. She kissed around my mouth, my neck, my jaw, each eyelid.

"Sam Roth, you never gave in to your animal instinct, you gave into me! I looked for protection, security and help, but Sam you have given me all that just now but with so much more meaning. You love me and you showed me that! Sam, i am more grateful now to you than i have _ever_ been. You were my first and hopefully my only." She gently rests our foreheads together as she kisses the tip of my nose. " Don't ever think that again. I wanted it, and you gave it to me. I love you so much, Sam Roth!" She whispered as she moved back onto the bed, i saw her slender body move slowly so she never creaked the bed. I moved to rest my head on the pillow. She rests on one arm looking at me as her hand draws over my heart, a cross over and over again, eventually making my eyes droop. I soon fell into a deep sleep holding my angel to my side.

**Oh how I love my Lemons! Haha did you love that? I think i am going to put most of this story into Sam's Point of View, since he is nicer to write from! I prefer SAM! I want a Sam of my own! **

**Lots of Love and Reviews, **

**Leah xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Shiver. Maggie stiefvater

Disclaimer: Well this story and its characters all seem to belong to Maggie Steifvater and that i am making NO money or profit from this recreational writing! {BUMMER}

Authors Note: Hi. Grace is a 17-year-old girl that is strong, independent and is capable of living alone while her parents roam the earth on expensive and fruitful holidays, none of which involves Grace.

Sam Roth is an 18-year-old boy who shape shifts depending on the temperature. His world fluctuates constantly due to being a werewolf. Sam and Grace have been dating secretly behind Grace's parents backs, but this story takes place in Grace's bed after her parents return from their holiday, nothing drastic but LEMONS- People like the lemons and limes! And as the hard rock cafe slogan is "Love All; Serve All!" I am going to serve up some Lemons and Limes! Haha! boo ya!

I would love for you all to read it, knowing that I love these books so much and i want to make sure that they are almost identical. There is a video on YouTube that i have listened to on repeat called "Shiver- Summer Girl" and this has helped paint the picture of this story! Thank you to whoever the creator is! x

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Lots of love,

Leah xxxx

I woke to the sound of birds chirping tunefully outside the window. Resting the back of my head on my hands i lay there, taking in the sound and the emotions coming from the birds singing.

I listened to the breathing next to me, steady, relaxed. I smiled as i looked at Grace lying curled next to me, she faced away but i could tell she was missing me.

I shuffle quietly down the bed and curled my body around the back of Grace. She sighs. I smile.

" morning" i hear the faint voice of Graces whisper in my ear. I stretch, realising i had fallen back asleep curled into Grace.

"morning angel, are you ok?" i ask pushing my arms into the headrest and my feet hitting the footboard. Grace giggles as she swings a leg over my waist.

"I am perfect!" she laughs as she leans down and captures my lips with hers. She moaned into my mouth when i realised someone wanted out... Blushing, i watch Grace pull back,

"now Sam Roth... Who do we have back there?" she joked, jutting her thumb over her shoulder. I blushed more as i tried to sit up.

"umm..." i could not answer.

"Sam! " she giggled as she kissed me with short kisses before releasing my lips and moving down my bare chest and to my stomach. I could feel my body freeze at the angelic touch on my skin.

Grace looks up at me and smiles. I further humiliate myself by forcing a faint smile that turned out as more of a grimace.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Grace's face looked confused yet awkward. I tried to muster a sentence together but found i was incapable so i shrugged.

Grace climbed off me. Crawling to my side she swung her feet around and under the pillow, taking my hand and resting it on hers she looked at me.

"are you still thinking about last night?" she asked quietly,

I looked down.

"Grace, i don't want to hurt you like that again."

"So you are?"

She watched my face. I felt guilt wash over me like last night.

"Yes i am. I am concerned i have hurt you" i couldn't bare the idea of her being in pain caused by my stupidity in letting my body take over! I cursed myself mentally.

Pulling the covers up and over my shoulders as i feel the cold chill of the morning air nip at my chest.

Grace catches on and moves closer, the instant feeling of hear flows through my body as i feel her closer to me.

"Sam. You did not hurt me. You did not give in to your 'animalistic instincts' you gave in to my needs and i am so grateful." she shuffles closer to me and smiles. Her hand raises and cups my cheek before moving closer to me she gently kisses my parted lips, almost feather like she moves to rest on her knees.

I push the cover back and gently move her by her hips so she straddles my waist. Returning the covers i continue to kiss my angel.

"Grace!" i stop her, moving back from her soft, kissable mouth. She looks concerned. "i love you. I don't want to hurt you; reassure me that if we were to have... Intercourse... you will not be in pain?" i choked on the word intercourse for the simple reason it meant i gave in once more to the Sam i didn't want to be!

Ok so this is pretty short- sorry about that! But i will do my best to write a bit more

Please review!

Leah xxxx


End file.
